On the one hand, the invention relates to a yarn guiding device for a weaving machine comprising at least one yarn guide which is provided to be situated at a yarn supply, and an output side which is provided to be connected to a connecting panel by means of a connecting unit. On the other hand, the invention relates to a weaving machine, more specifically an Axminster weaving machine or a tufting machine that is provided with such a yarn guiding device.
With multi-color weaving and tufting, for instance a carpet, most of the time the different pile warp yarns are supplied from a yarn supply, for instance, a bobbin creel, to a device selecting the pile warp yarns in accordance with the pattern desired or bringing the yarns into a position by means of which it will be possible to realize the effect that is desired. With a face-to-face weaving technique the pile warp yarn has to be kept under stress in order to:                allow for an appropriate shed forming, because of which this stress will enable the pile warp yarns to cross other yarns and possibly also spacers when changing their positions;        to cause the pile warp yarns to be recuperated and to maintain a sufficient stress in the pile warp yarns by applying weights to these pile warp yarns on the bobbin creel side, in order to return the pile warp yarn back to the bobbin in case the positions of the pile warp yarn will be changed.        
However, with Axminster weaving and tufting, this stress is not required and moreover, it is not wanted, enabling more delicate pile warp yarns to be used. With Axminster weaving and tufting, the stress in the pile warp yarn should be kept as low as possible when supplying it to the pattern selection elements. Therefore, with Axminster weaving and tufting, it is known to supply the pile warp yarns to the Axminster weaving and tufting machine, from the yarn supply through a flexible hose or yarn guide (likewise called tubes).
Such yarn guides are described in WO 00/27532 and in GB 2 361 249.
For such yarn guides, synthetic materials are used which, in combination with pile warp yarns, will cause a minimal building up of stress. The use of such yarn guides, in order to guide the pile warp yarns to the area where the fabric is formed has the following functions:                to properly define the path the pile warp yarns have to follow and to provide them with few and gentle changes of direction in order to prevent different pile warp yarns from getting entangled;        to maintain the stress required to bring pile warp yarns into the shed forming area as low as possible, in order to reduce pile warp yarn breakage and to allow the use of delicate pile warp yarns;        to enable the pile warp yarns to be easily blown through from the bobbin creel to the part of the machine where the pile warp yarns are selected. This will simplify the operation of charging the bobbin creel when starting up the Axminster or tufting machine.        
On the side of the machine, the yarn guides are supplied and attached to a perforated plank (connecting panel) in the immediate vicinity of the elements of the machine where the pile warp yarns are selected and supplied. Thus, for instance, a connecting panel (likewise called a collecting panel) is used in an Axminster weaving machine which is installed above the selection elements and where each selector element is containing each type of pile warp yarn, and, by taking up a well defined position, is presenting to the gripper the pile warp yarn determined in accordance with the pattern desired in order to provide this fabric with this pattern. Most of the time, the yarn guides are connected to the connecting panel by making use of an accessory (connecting unit), for instance a ferrule. A ferrule is a ring made of metal, connected to the extremity of the yarn guide. The choice of metal as the material for the ferrule has the advantage that static charges may be conducted away from the yarn guides. One of the conditions here is that the connecting panel is likewise made of steel or of another conductive material.
The dimensions of the yarn guides and the method of connecting them will determine the density of the perforations and the dimensions of the connecting panel. At the transition of the supply, mostly perpendicular, of the yarn guides with the pile warp yarns on the connecting panel towards the position in the selection element, the pile warp yarn may be submitted to a change of direction. For an adequate supply of the pile warp yarns to the selection elements, this angle, at which the direction of the pile warp yarns will change, should not exceed a maximum admissible value. This means that the greater the distance between the perforations in the connecting panel is, the higher the position of the connection panel should be situated, the longer the path will be for the pile warp yarns to cover without any guidance by a yarn guide. Because of this a situation of the connecting panel up to 1.5 m above the working height of the weaver or tufter can occur, thus making it more difficult to pick up a pile warp yarn which has been blown through. Such a height has the additional disadvantage that a large number of pile warp yarns from the bobbin creel has to be guided upwards first, and then be moved downwards again to the selection elements. This has a particularly disadvantageous influence on the building up of any stress in the pile warp yarn. It will cause a high stress in the pile warp yarns, which indeed should be avoided as already explained before.